


Hubert forgets it’s his birthday

by Hiratu



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: #ModernAu #TheyAllGetHigh #Ferdbert #EdelgardIsTheMomFriend #BernadettaHidesAway #LinhardtSkipsOut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 15:00:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20622956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiratu/pseuds/Hiratu
Summary: Hubert doesn’t plan to celebrate his birthday, he actually forgot it was today. Edelgard and his friends force him out of his room and take him out to party, Ferdinand checks him out...





	Hubert forgets it’s his birthday

Rolling up joints is an art, that was Hubert’s Garreg Mach philosophy. Either Edelgard or Ferdinand was rolling it during lunch hour. But here he was, from night to dawn wanting to prove a point that he could roll his joints better than Ferdinand. It was his way to block his satisfaction of being ‘better’ at it than Edelgard. Although Petra has the best pursuit in doing them, she always compared them to taquitos. Spending the time on such a feat, his face margined clean against his bedroom floor, as his pale lower legs that were hidden with his tight boxer briefs neatly under the fleecy crimson blanket.

Amiss he was slumped against his bed and the rest of his slender body trailed against the floor like a curlicue. Sculpting the perfect coil of the marijuana that tested against his palm that he smoked himself out with the night before prior. Drool glossed his chapped lips, something of the nightshade oils that he whisked with his nostrils put him to sleep like a bat at daytime. Although his slumber was completed interrupted, Hubert’s ears perked in response, “Hubert! Wake up!”  
The feminine voice suppressed behind the closed doors, buckling her fingertips around the knob aggressively in attempt to wake him up. “Hubieee~” Dorothea’s sung crystal-clear, “That should get his attention, Linhardt always wakes up every time I sing soprano!”  
The brunette grinned, the jock that towered behind them although had his arms locked around his bosom. It was obvious to him that Hubert was evanescent to this grandeur occasion. The black-painted blunt of his nails dug against the carpet, eyes lidded from drowsiness.

Thump!

The male’s large body slammed against the floor, “That gotta hurt.” Ferdinand murmured, although his smirk quickly turned into nausea as the door’s cessation split open.

”Can you at least put a shirt on?” The singer grimaced. “Also, why the hell does it smell like you hot boxed your room, and marijuana?”

Edelgard judged his hygiene and the way his clothes were scattered amongst along with witchcraft ailments that trailed around Hubert’s room. Such a thing wasn’t focused by the honey-nut blonde, his ears trailed guiltily against Hubert’s pale skin embroidered of maleficent tattoos, from the focal point between his chest towards his collar bones, the Japanese-style blues and greens clashed of dragon-scaled flair, his shaded crevices near his abdomen covered of sinister poetry. “Hm, look away then.” Hubert rolled his eyes, turning his head he went for his shirt, Dorothea couldn’t help but squint her eyes as he saw his striped briefs, Ferdinand’s ovals widened as he scaled the backbones of the pale specimen with his irises, such realism on the tattooed wings against his back. Shamelessly blinking a few times like it was a slideshow in his own head, taking picture with your eyes would make it last longer, he thought. “Stop trying to put on a show for us and get ready, we’re going out.” Edelgard sounded pissed, Ferdinand knew so because the goth hated celebrating his day of birth. Oh that’s right, it’s my birthday. Hubert raised his brow, he wasn’t festive nor displayed the self confidence, but goddess he was definitely full of it. The Hresvelgian would’ve threw him a much more fancier occasion, but she knew how he hated celebrating this being the only holiday he didn’t enjoy. Although Halloween was his favorite, he didn’t even have to leave the house to trick or treat and party in a scary costume because he wore one everyday.

The mob forced him out of his shell, and took him out to party instead. “Come on, keep it on! The look totally suits you.” Dorothea mused, her eye follicles twinkled to tease him as she brushed Hubert’s eyelids with a palette brush. Edelgard scoot closer to his side, although the Vestrian’s chagrin expression peering from his features told a lot from her best friend. There wasn’t much make-up, just a hallow burgundy that tinted neatly against the creases of his eyelids,

“No.”

“Yes.” Edelgard corrected.

She curled a firm smile, her purple irises touched the topaz hues that touched his mirrored reflection, it took all the masculinity he could muster to hide his crimson blush amidst his pale cheekbones.

“Fine.” Hubert understood, peer pressured once again.

The singer hummed as she contoured the shadows against his eyelids, “Oh, Hubie! I was wondering if you could make a love potion with witchcraft? Maybe that will get Ferdie to—“

“No.” Hubert murmured.

Skipping school was a part of the occasion for his birthday, Edelgard slipped the squad a free V.I.P. ticket inside her father’s nightclub, it wasn’t quite their style, the mob preferred hanging out in her mansion. But being young adults now- she felt Hubert wanted to go somewhere more /rebellious/ than civilized. Hubert felt a strong gaze from his peripheral vision, his rival who was drunk right beside him. Oh. He remembered how closeted Ferdinand used to be compared to being in high school, he hated to reminisce and think about the past,

“Can you not?”

“Not what?”

“Stare at me, do it again and I’ll make it be the last thing you’ll ever see,” Hubert threatened his former football teammate.

“But didn’t we talk about being nicer to each other?” Tousling his fingertips against his long locks to tuck under the shell of his ear, Hubert huffed a cold breathe, slowly glinting his eyes towards the spectacle. Neon fish tanks that were embellished within the black marble walls, emanated a blueish color against Ferdinand’s complexion. Although from the jock’s lidded eyes, he saw a handsome man wearing a Garreg Mach varsity jacket.

“How many shots have you had Ferdinand?” Edelgard shown a concerning undertone, “6!” Clarity cooed in Ferdinand’s voice, his eyes quickly trailed eye contact towards Hubert. Dorothea was blushing as she witnessed their chemistry. Oh how she wanted something like that, but Caspar was like a little brother to her, and Linhardt was too...out of it. But there was always Edelgard and Petra—

Caspar screams echoed amongst the laidback nightclub, interrupting Dorothea’s thoughts. That being said, Hubert avoided Ferdinand’s pickup lines but Edelgard knew she was being third-wheeled. For once Ferdinand was number one over one thing. Was that being in Hubert’s heart? She was too flabbergasted from eating too much sweets to have guessed, the double date spent the day in Hubert’s ‘emo corner’ in the retro milieu. Crimson eye shadow really did suit Hubert, the best friend thought. She knew Ferdinand thought the same exact thing each time he looked at him.

”So you’re telling me you can roll a joint but never smoked one before?” Caspar snickered, punching Ferdinand’s arm without restraint. “Dude, what the fuck was that for?!” The jock hit him back, “Come on! Just one whisk, that’s all!” The blue haired boxer grinned, passing him the hand-made cigar, The college student stared at it, dwindling it and getting a feel of the bundle with his two fingers. He felt a bead of sweat trail from his forehead. Oh goddess, Hubert is watching.

Ferdinand held the entire bundle with his palm, one pinky up as he curiously allowed himself to loop his lips around the tip. The goth sneaked a state, intrigued and somewhat stimulated to the way he held it. “You’re blowing it the wrong way, and uh, why are you holding your pinky up Ferdinand?” Edelgard broadened a smile, Hubert’s blush nearly tinted against his cheeks as he watched the teenager blow against it.  
“Oh go— ack! goddess! This tastes terrib..urgh— utterly terrible!” Ferdinand coughed ferociously against his sleeve, tears falling under the crease of his ovals as he gagged from unfamiliar substance. His classmates laughed, Caspar slamming his palm against Ferdinand’s back, “Its okay, buddy! You’re a late bloomer,” he grinned, cheesing eagerly just to tease the taller male.

Hubert didn’t wanna admit it, but the best birthday present he could ever ask for was to see that teary eyed, gagging expression of helpless on his face. Adorable. He smirked to himself. Edelgard’s gift was of course, paying for the whole bill of the dozen of beverages they’ve ordered and the expense of the damages Caspar caused throwing himself about the nightclub (getting them kicked out.) Dorothea simply made the excuse that she was too ‘poor’ to buy him one but she said her presence was the best present he could ever ask for. But Ferdinand’s was their first kiss; that they ended up forgetting from being too drunk.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this Modern AU :) I wrote it awhile back and I had fun writing it. I /plan/ on future Ferdbert fics with smut and romance n such, my friend got me in love with the pairing


End file.
